Marshall and Gumball
by adventuretimewithfionaandcake
Summary: Marshall confesses his feelings for Gumball. After admitting he feels the same, Gumball tried to get rough for Marshall but is overpowered by the vampire's strength.


"Hey Gayball, get your scrawny pink butt over here." Marshall yelled, bursting through the candy prince's French doors that led to the balcony "There's something I have to tell you." Marshall said, in a softer, less-harsh tone.

It had taken him days to gather his strength, swallow his pride and face the facts. He liked Gumball.—he had for a long time. He was so nerdy and sweet, and he smelled like bubblegum—he was getting sidetracked. His head was bowed but he looked up at Gumball, looking adorable, of course, in his usual pink attire.

"What is it?" Gumball said, taking off his glasses. He stood up and put his soft little pink hands on the desk in front of him. Now with Gumball's full attention, Marshall searched his 1000-year-old brain for the right words to express himself.

"I like you, Gumball."

The Prince's eyes grew large. He nodded, but he didn't look as shocked as Marshall had originally thought he would be. His cheeks turned to a soft dark pink and he looked away. Marshall looked away too. The Prince gulped and looked Marshall in the eyes.

"Really?" he asked softly.

Marshall nodded.

"I like you too."

Marshall narrowed his eyes. Gumball looked… serious. Marshall floated over to him and stopped a centimeter away from the candy prince's face. He wrapped his arms around Gumball and looked deep into his eyes. Marshall was shocked when Gumball leaned in and kissed him.

Marshall pushed him away and took a deep breath. He always knew the prince was a little fruity, but…

A brief look of hurt washed over Gumball's face, but was quickly replaced by a different one. Marshall backed up a little further. Gumball took a step forward. Gumball continued to move forward while Marshall moved backward. This continued until Marshall's back hit the pink wall of the prince's room. Marshall gulped. He glanced around nervously. "Uhh…. Gummy—" Gumball ignored him. Marshall was getting scared. Mashall Lee, King of the Vampires, was scared. Of a little pink boy made out of gum. Gumball unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it over his head and threw it onto the shiny, ice-pink floor of his bedroom; all in one fluid motion. Marshall tried to back up further.

"Get down on your knees." Gumball instructed. Marshall shook his head.

"Fine." Gumball said, unzipping his pants. He pulled them off and stepped out of them. His face had turned a violent shade of magenta. He smiled a little. Marshall didn't smile. The candy prince was now standing in front of him totally naked. Marshall gulped. Gumball bent over and practically tore Marshall's clothes off. Now they were both standing there naked. Marshall took a deep breath and looked Gumball in the eyes. Before Marshall could resist, the prince leaned over and kissed him. The kiss lasted about 15 seconds before Gumball put his hands on Marshall. At the touch of the prince's hands, the vampire tensed. Before he pulled away, Gumball ran his hands up his sides and into Marshall's hair. All of a sudden the prince yanked Marshall's hair and brought the shocked king to his knees. Marshall yelled.

"Ow dude what the—" But Marshall was cut off. The Gumball prince had stuck his—you know, into Marshall's open mouth. Marshall yanked his head away and fell forward onto his hands and knees and choked on the floor. "Did I hurt you?" The prince sneered. That was the last straw. Marshall looked at Gumball with such animalistic ferocity, that the candy prince backed up in fear.

"Sorry Marshall, I just assumed you liked it that way. I don't know why I was so rough—" Gumball began. Marshall stood up, wiped his mouth and threw the younger boy onto the bed. He was much stronger than the bubble bum boy, and he was going to use his strength to his advantage. He soared over to the bed and pounced onto Gumball. Gumball yelped. "I'm gonna show you who's boss." The vampire's words echoing for a second in the stunned prince's ear. Marshall leapt onto Gumball's bare back and forced himself in. Gumball screamed. Marshall thrusted the younger boy's head into a pillow. He moved his hips back and forth until they were nothing but a blur over the sobbing pink boy's body.

"Shut up," Marshall growled at Gumball, who was too busy moaning and screaming and crying to hear him. Marshall thrusted harder with each word." . NAME!" Gumball obeyed and screeched, "MARSHALL! MARSHALL! MARSHALL!" That did it for Marshall. He exploded inside of Gumball, who groaned in pleasure. They took a quick break and caught their breaths. Marshall flipped Gumball over and began going at it again. Peppermint Maid, having heard all of the noise, ran up the stairs as fast as her little stick legs could carry her round body. She ran up the steps, through the royal hallways, and burst into Prince Gumball's room. Gumball was laying on his back naked being hammered by… Marshall Lee? Marshall was growling and Gumball was crying and screaming in pleasure. Peppermint Maid gasped at the horrific display before her. Marshall stopped and turned slowly. The candy prince sat up and looked directly at Peppermint Maid; his eyes growing wide. Marshall hung his head and climbed off of Gumball's now-trembling body. Peppermint Maid's eyes filled with tears. She burst out in tears and had to excuse herself. Marshall rubbed the back of his neck and embraced Gumball and pulled the covers over them both. They just laid there. Gumball would have to talk to Peppermint Maid in the morning. He drifted off to sleep.


End file.
